dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro
Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane is the protagonist from the Netflix TV series ''Voltron: Legendary Defender''. He is the leader of Team Voltron and known to other slaves in the arena as Champion - is a skilled pilot of legendary reputation. Biography Captive of the Galra and Early Life Before Shiro became the Black Paladin, he was known as a pilot of legendary reputation at the Galaxy Garrison and at some undetermined point, Shiro met Keith, later on, became the pilot for the Kerberos Mission under Commander Samuel Holt along with Sam's son, Matthew Holt. The mission's purpose was the study of ice samples for signs of extraterrestrial life. However, Shiro and his crew members were captured by the Galra Empire. Sam was sent with weaker prisoners to a work camp while Shiro and Matt were sent to fight for Zarkon's entertainment in the gladiator arena against Myzax. Matt was intended to fight first, but Shiro knew the boy would not survive so he feigned a bloodthirsty desire to fight and stole the blade offered to Matt, minorly injuring him with it so the boy would not be subject to a brutal battle. Shiro fought Myzax instead and was victorious, claiming the title of "Champion". These events were witnessed by a fellow prisoner named Xi. The details of what transpired during Shiro's captivity under the Galra Empire afterward remain unknown. During this time, Shiro somehow had his right arm replaced with a powerful prosthetic, and it is known Haggar intended for him to be the Empire's "greatest weapon". On Earth, the Galaxy Garrison announced the Kerberos crew had gone missing five months after leaving Earth, and presumed all crew was dead due to a pilot error that caused a deadly crash. One year after capture, Shiro was rescued by Ulaz while being examined by Galra technicians; Ulaz gave Shiro information about the Blue Lion's existence on Earth and coordinates implanted into his prosthetic arm that divulged the location of a base used by the Blade of Marmora, but Shiro suffered a head injury from an explosion during escape, leaving him with amnesia as he fell into an escape pod destined for Earth. Becoming a Paladin After Shiro's pod crashed on Earth, it was discovered by Galaxy Garrison, who took Shiro into custody for examination. Due to all that he had endured and his urgency to warn them of the Galra threat, he was restrained and eventually sedated. However, he was then unexpectedly freed by his old friend Keith, who had spotted his crash, and three Galaxy Garrison cadets: Hunk, Lance, and Pidge. After escaping pursuing forces from Galaxy Garrison, Shiro awoke at Keith's cabin and was introduced to his rescuers, before informing them of what he knew about Voltron. Hunk was able to Pidge and Keith's research to create a device that would allow them to seek out alien material, and this led them to the Blue Lion of Voltron. With Lance piloting it, the group then found themselves departing Earth and heading into space with a Galra warship in pursuit, though they escaped it by entering a wormhole that appeared once they had traveled beyond Pluto. The wormhole brought the group to the planet Arus, where they found the Castle of Lions, inside which they found Princess Allura and Coran, the last known survivors of the planet Altea, in stasis. Upon being awakened, the two realized that they had been asleep for over ten thousand years, in which much of the galaxy had been conquered by the Galra Empire. When Allura spoke the name of Emperor Zarkon, it triggered Shiro's memory and he recalled being the Emperor's prisoner, shocking Allura with the news that her ancient foe was still alive. Despite her initial mistrust of the five humans, Allura decided that they had found the Blue Lion and come to her castle for a reason: to become the new Paladins of Voltron. Shiro, who had demonstrated his leadership abilities, was selected to pilot the Black Lion, which could only be accessed once all four other lions had been collected. Shiro traveled with Pidge to the hiding place of the Green Lion, and shared some wisdom from Commander Holt to help Pidge deal with some insecurities. The pair returned to Arus to find that the Yellow Lion had been retrieved by Hunk but that the Red Lion was in the hands of Commander Sendak, whose ship was in orbit above Arus. After donning their Paladin armor and all-with the exception of Shiro-receiving their Bayards, the Paladins launched a mission to recover the Red Lion. They succeeded in doing so and rescuing a number of prisoners after Commander Holt was revealed to be Pidge's father, though neither he nor Matt were aboard the ship. After unlocking the Black Lion, Shiro led his fellow Paladins into battle and managed to form Voltron and bring down Sendak's ship, confirming their new role as Defenders of the Universe. Trouble on Arus The Balmera and the Castle Taking the Fight to the Galra Finding Allies and learning the Truth Going After Zarkon Personality Kind-hearted, grounded, and imbued with a sense of justice to do the right thing, Shiro is the Paladin most likely to take command in situations where others suffer panic or foul tempers. He supports his team with a sense of direction, maturity, and empathy, scolding fellow Paladins when needed, but rarely becoming genuinely angered at his allies as he is a tactful thinker who helps his team remain calm and understands their personal struggles. While exerting a substantial amount of patience and accommodation, he is not impervious to his own temper and can uncharacteristically snap out of sheer frustration, most notably at Slav. Shiro has an fun-loving and joking side to him as well, enjoying the space goo fight and displaying his idea of laser gun sound effects immediately after scolding his fellow Paladins for their renditions. As the leader of the Paladins, Shiro embraces his role as the Black Paladin and head of Voltron, determined to defeat Zarkon and protect the universe from the evil that he witnessed first-hand. He has been shown to understand tough decisions must be made in times of war, and he is willing to potentially leave his missing Kerberos crewmen behind, but later relents to search for them. Since then, Shiro has been fiercely protective of his new crew, unwilling to leave Allura behind on an enemy ship. While acting as the leader and seemingly appearing the most composed and emotionally stable of the group, Shiro, in truth, suffers from immense post-traumatic stress disorder inflicted by his time spent as a prisoner of the Galra Empire. The head injury sustained while he escaped his captivity has caused suppression of his memory so Shiro knows little of his captivity while under Zarkon and Haggar's whims. There are moments where he has flashes back to events he cannot clearly recall, which can cause Shiro to freeze up and become vulnerable to enemy attack. Despite the Galran being asleep in a cryo-pod, Shiro has heard Sendak taunting him for his suitability as a Paladin vs. that of a Galra solider, calling him "broken and reformed", a "monster", and already lost to Zarkon; it is unclear whether that voice is truly Sendak, the corrupted Castle of Lions, or Shiro's mind itself. Regardless, the experience shakes Shiro to his core and triggers him to violently lash out - a very clear reveal that Shiro is more fragile than he allows others to know. Shiro has been struggling to regain his memories and project the airs of a strong, trustworthy, and reliable leader, as he is one the Paladins look to for guidance, and Shiro feels the responsibility of protecting and providing for his new crew after the loss of his first and hopes to find them again Appearance Shiro has the appearance of a tall and broad-shouldered young Japanese man with pale skin; his muscular frame, thick jaw, and wide-set chin give Shiro a distinctly mature appearance to echo his leadership personality and role, and he stands as the tallest of the Paladins. Shiro has black hair shaven into an undercut with short white bangs centered on his forehead. The shaven part of his hair appears a lighter gray. He has prominently thick, angular eyebrows and his eyes are a dark gray, notably drawn with a winged outer tip. He has a thin scar across the bridge of his nose. Prior to his initial capture, Shiro had the same hairstyle, but his hair was completely black, featured no scar on his face and his skin was natural. In his Paladin armor, Shiro's uniform mirrors his fellow Paladins but with black accents to match that of his Lion. When he is not in his Paladin armor, Shiro wears a gray long-sleeved turtleneck shirt under a black vest. The vest has a tall collar accented with yellow bars on either lapel; the vest is further accented by white lining the armholes and a white zipper, with light gray lining the pockets at either rib area. He wears a black, fingerless glove on his left hand that covers his sleeve's cuff; Shiro's right arm is almost entirely a Galra prosthetic to replace his lost natural arm, beginning just over his elbow. Shiro is able to tuck his shirt under the prosthetic's edge. His prosthetic arm is mostly comprised of white sections smoothly shaped to mimic a natural human arm, but is dark gray at the elbow joint, wrist joint, palm, and fingers; excluding the thumb which is entirely white. The knuckles of the hand are a lighter gray. Shiro's vest and shirt are tucked under a utility belt he wears over his pants; true to his monochromatic colorscheme, the belt is the same gray as his shirt with a gray buckle and two gray pouches at either hip. The dark grey pants Shiro wears are padded at the knees and tucked into the cuffs of his black boots. His boots reach his shins and feature a light gray cog-like design accenting them that encompasses most of the boots from his calves to his toes, save for the black reaching from the cuffs to the middle of his top feet and lining his soles and heels. Gallery Shiro (1 Year Ago).png Shiro, Pidge & Galra Prisoners.jpg Shiro, Matt Holt and Galra Prisoners.png Lance, Keith, Shiro, Pidge and Hunk on Arus.jpg Shiro and Galra Prisoners (Ep. 3).jpg Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk (Ep. 1).png Shiro, Pidge, Lance and Slav.png Pidge, Former Galra Prisoners and Shiro.png Team Voltron and Ryner.png Team Voltron on Keith's Home.png Shiro and Keith (S02E06).jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Voltron Category:Fighters Category:Leaders Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters